Expecting The Unexpected
by Sarmt393
Summary: It's their seventh year. The war has ended. Hermione likes Harry and Draco. But what happens when the two guys like her too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Heads

The war had ended and Voldemort was dead while the rest of the deatheaters were either killed or imprisoned.

Their seventh year had started and definitely, Hermione became head girl.

"Hey, who do you think is head boy?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry

"Dunno." Ron said

"No idea." Harry said.

"Do you think it could be Malfoy?"

"Malfoy. Maybe."

"You think so?"

"It can be Malfoy but I wish it wasn't. He's gonna annoy me to death when I least need it."

"Will the heads please go to the heads compartment? You will be told of your duties and your assignments for this school year." Said McGonagall through the speaker

"Well, I gotta go. I'll catch up with ya later."

"Bye!"

Hermione went to the heads compartment. The head boy hadn't arrived yet so she sat down and waited. The door slid open and when Hermione turned, Draco was entering the compartment like he owned it.

"Now that all of you are here, you will lead the first years to the great hall. Then, you will also tell the prefects of their duties which I listed on this parchment. You will also plan for the Halloween Ball, Winter Ball and Valentines Ball. You will also make the patrolling schedule."

"Yes Professor McGonagall." The two said together

"Malfoy, you tell the prefects what they will do."

"And what will you do Granger?"

"I'm gonna tell the first years on what to do and that we are about to arrive."

"Who are you to order me around?"

"Well, you want to tell the first years? I gave you an easier task because I know you can't handle what I'll do." Hermione snapped. Before Draco could answer, Hermione had already left the compartment.

The two did all their duties and still had time to relax for a while. Hermione went to the Heads compartment and she changed into her uniform and school robes. She sat down and looked out the window. A tear started falling from her eye as she stared into the view.

Draco went in, "Granger, do you mind leaving?"

Hermione turned and she quickly wiped the tear away. "Why should I?"

"Cause I'll change. But you can stay if you want to stare?"

"Eww Malfoy. Why would I ever stare at a ferret like you?"

Hermione left and she started looking for Ron and Harry. She found them with Ginny.

"Hey Gin!"

"Hey Mione!"

Hermione hugged Ginny and then she went back to her own compartment. Luckily, Malfoy wasn't there anymore. _Good! That stupid ferret isn't here to bother me. I bet he's somewhere snogging a girl. _Hermione thought.

The train stopped and she knew they had arrived. She did what she was told to do. Then the usual thing happened. The sorting of the first years, the feast and other things.

Professor McGonagall led them to their rooms. They saw a portrait of a couple. She knew they were the first head boy and head girl. "You may choose whatever password you wish. You have two rooms but you share one bathroom and a common room. Goodnight." Professor McGonagall left them.

"Malfoy, what should our password be?"

"Let me think."

After a while, "I know. Oblivious." Draco said

"Okay. Whatever. Oblivious it is."

They entered and the common room was very large. There were two desks, one long couch, a fireplace and two armchairs.

Hermione entered her room and saw that she had her own balcony, a big closet with a mirror attached to one of the doors of the closet, and a large four poster bed. There was a chandelier on the top and a small lamp at the side. There was also another study table with its own little lamp and a book shelf was placed beside it.

She entered the bath room and saw a bathtub with a shower that could fit four people. A toilet bowl and a sink with a mirror above it.

She went back into her room and grabbed a towel. She prepared a bath for herself with bubbles. She lit scented candles to help her relax.

After her bath, she dried her hair and slipped into her pjs. She looked at the time and decided she could still read a little so she grabbed a book and sat down.

Hermione heard a door open. She knew it was Malfoy but she didn't know what he was doing since she didn't look up.

Malfoy sat on the other end of the couch and he looked at Hermione. A smile seemed to creep up his face. When he realized he was smiling, he immediately brought back his expressionless face.

"What are you reading, Granger?"

"Why would you want to know? It was written by a muggle."

"I couldn't care less but is it wrong to ask?"

"No. Okay. Stop annoying me and I'll tell you."

"Whatever Granger. I don't even want to annoy you."

"It's Romeo and Juliet."

"That sounds familiar."

"It was written by Shakespeare."

"Still doesn't ring a bell."

"Shut up now will ya? I told you to stop annoying me so bugger off."

Draco left Hermione and he went into his room. He felt like he needed fresh air so he went outside to his balcony and he conjured a bench and he sat on it.

He looked at the night sky and admired its beauty. He had always loved the night sky. It brought some kind of peace to his soul.

Hermione stopped reading the book after Draco had left. She also went to her balcony and sat down on a bench she had jus conjured.

She looked at the night sky and just loved staring at the stars and the moon. It looked so magical that it seemed like it brought bliss within her.

They both knew they had to sleep since classes would start the following morning.

Hermione went to her bed and she had drowned into her sleep. Draco, however, couldn't sleep that night. He asked himself why he had smiled when he was looking at Hermione.

_Why the hell did I smile? That was the first time I smiled in years and I smiled while looking at that filthy mudblood. It just can't be. I hate her. I hate Her—Granger. Was I about to say Hermione? Oh no. I'm going crazy. Agh! I really have to get some sleep!_

Draco wasn't able to sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about how he smiled when he looked at Hermione.

He went down to the Great Hall like a zombie. He was so tired since he didn't get any sleep. He ate and left to go to his classes.

At the end of the day, he felt so tired. Especially since he had quidditch practice after his classes. His muscles were sore and his eyes couldn't stay open. He felt happy that he didn't have any homework that day.

He threw his things over a chair and he thought, _I'll just lust lye down on the couch for a while and relax for a minute. I'll take a shower then go to dinner._

Moments after, he had fallen into a deep sleep. Hermione entered the common room just seconds after Draco had fallen into his slumber.

She looked over at him and she smiled.

Author's note: Hi! This is my second fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for wrong spelling and wrong grammar. Please read and review. If you review, I'll update faster. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her Dream

Hermione looked at him and thought, _He looks kinda okay when he's asleep. He doesn't really seem so cold and distant. Wow! If I never met him, I'd actually think he looks cute. Wait! Hold that thought. Did I just think that he's cute? No way! What's wrong with me? This is Malfoy for crying out loud. He made these past six years a living hell._

Hermione walked away and she walked up to her room. Still thinking why she had said that to herself. She went inside the bathroom and locked the doors. She took off her clothes and the warm water started showering all over her body.

She started thinking what happened in the common room and how she thought he looked cute. She just got mad and confused about what all of that meant.

She looked at the common room and found Draco still asleep. He shivered a little so she brought a blanket and covered him and then she placed a soft pillow under his head. Her hand accidentally ran through a part of his hair and she liked the feeling of his hair.

She tiptoed across the room and left. Hermione looked at the time and realized that dinner would start in 5 minutes. She walked down the sets of staircases until she reached the Great Hall.

She entered and not too many students have arrived. She took a seat and summoned her book. She started reading until she heard someone call her.

She looked around and someone covered her eyes. She felt for his arm and felt the person's muscles and she could tell the person was strong and maybe worked out a little. The person got tired and let go. She turned back and it was Harry.

"Harry Potter! Why did you do that?"

"Sorry Mione. I couldn't resist the chance."

"You two keep quiet and let's eat. I'm starving" Ron said while sitting across Hermione.

"Great idea."

"Yeah. I'm starving too."

The two boys started stuffing their mouths with food. Hermione couldn't think of anything better to do so she did the same.

After dinner, they were so full that they directly went to their dorms. Hermione's head was filled with two things now. Draco and Harry.

She liked the muscular arms of Harry. It seemed that years of quidditch finally paid off but he was her best friend. She wasn't even sure of how she felt about Draco but he was their enemy. He made fun of her a lot and Harry had been there for her ever since they met.

Since she couldn't sleep, she went down to the common room and stared into the fire. Endless thoughts ran through her head.

She kept on trying to search for answers but sadly nothing came. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Draco went down to the common room and he saw Hermione.

Hermione didn't notice Draco was staring at her. No one spoke a single word until Draco broke the silence, "Granger, what are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking. But now, since you're here, I'm sure I can't continue." Hermione left and went to her balcony to stare at the starry sky.

She was confused that she was desperate for answers. She heard someone knock on the door. She answered it and it was just Draco.

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you."

"Why? What do you care about what's wrong with me?"

"I'm just curious that's all. I mean, my father died in the war and now, I have a new life. A better one I hope. I'm just trying to be nicer."

"Oh. I'm sorry about your father."

"It's okay. I didn't really love him."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Come on. Open up." Hermione held Draco by his wrist and brought him to the balcony and they sat on bench.

"Malfoy—"

"Please stop calling me Malfoy. Call me Draco."

"Okay. Draco."

"That's better."

"Why don't you love your father?"

"Well, when I was young, he pressured me a lot. That's why I'm mean and cruel towards a lot of people."

"Continue."

"He hurt my mother a lot and it pained me to see my mother suffer so much emotionally and physically. He forced me to become someone I could never be or never want to be. He forced me to become like him. But I didn't want to. He polluted my brain with ideas like that I am a Malfoy and that I have to be perfect. You know, stuff like that."

"Too bad. But at least you still have your mother."

"Yeah. We live a new life now. A life which is better since we are not enslaved by my father. Oh! Please don't be surprised if I act nicer toward you and your friends. Now that my father isn't here, I have freedom in my life."

"That's good for you. Repair broken relationships and make new ones. That'll be a good start."

"You're right. Will you help me? I'll be new at this and I think I'll suck."

"Haha… It's not hard. You just have to get the hang of it. Feel better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mione!"

"You're welcome!" Draco left and he went to his room.

He was amazed that he was finally able to open up to someone and he found it more amazing that Hermione was that someone.

He slipped into his soft bed and he slept. Hermione however, was more confused.

She saw a new side of Draco which she actually liked. For the first time, they were able to have a civil conversation with each other. Hermione never knew what was going on in Draco's life and she finally understood why he said all those insults and why he did all that he did. It was because of his father.

Hermione went to bed and luckily, she fell asleep. He dream wasn't a dream she'd like.

She was in school with Harry, Ron and all her other friends. They were sitting in a circle and they were talking and laughing. Draco was approaching them and he stopped when he was a meter away from them.

Hermione ran and she hugged him and brought him to the circle. They made space for Draco to sit in. They continued laughing and talking.

Hermione's parents called out to Hermione. She heard and looked for them and when she finally found them, she saw a deatheater casting a spell to them. She saw her parents vombiting blood and then they died.

Hermione woke up and screamed. Tears fell from her face and it mixed with her sweat. Draco heard Hermione scream and he immediately ran to her room.

"Hermione, are you okay? What happened?"

"Yes. I'm okay. It was just a nightmare. That's all."

"Sure? You made me scared for a second there."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"I'll go back to sleep now. Goodnight!"

"Good night!"

Draco left and went back to bed but Hermione went out to the balcony and looked at the sky. After a few minutes, she went back to sleep herself.

Author's note: What do you think? Please review to let me know. I'll update faster if you give me a review. Please. Amazing huh? Hermione doesn't know what her best friend's arms feel like. I just wanted unexpected things. You know, for sort of drama. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: She Gets A Date

The next day, Hermione woke up too early so she decided to take a long bath. She needed it. She needed to relax.

She lit up scented candles and prepared her bath. She got in and closed her eyes. Her body felt relaxed now but her mind wasn't. A lot of things went through her head.

She thought about Harry and Draco and how her feelings towards them suddenly changed. Then her parents came into her thoughts. Tears streamed down her smooth and soft cheeks.

Flashback:

"Hermione! Hermione!" Her parents called her

"What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you."

"Go home. Now isn't the right time. Go home!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"The war has started and you might get killed. You can't defend yourselves."

"Okay. We'll go. Take care of yourself! We love you! Bye!"

"Bye!"

But a deatheater had appeared and he stood in front of them and he raised his wand pointing to the two muggles. Hermione's parents said, "No. No. We're not like your kind. We're not part of this war. We're what you call muggles."

"What! You're muggles?"

"Yes."

Without hesitation, the deatheater killed them but before that, tortured them.

Hermione saw this and it angered her. Anger and sadness were mixed together. She casted a powerful curse upon the deatheater and it killed him.

End of Flashback

Hermione rinsed herself and stood up and dried herself. She changed into her uniform and school robes. She went down to the Great Hall and had her breakfast.

Ron and Harry were already there and they were eating like they have never eaten before.

Harry called out to Hermione and she blushed a little bit. She sat down across Ron and buttered a toast.

"Hermione, I was wondering. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Is Ron coming?"

"No. This is more like a date. Will you still come?"

"Of course. I'd love to."

"Thanks!"

"My pleasure."

Hermione left the Great Hall with a smile planted on her face. Draco saw her leaving so he stood up to talk to her.

"Hermione! Wait!"

Hermione heard Draco and she turned around and stopped.

"Hermione" Draco was still trying to catch his breath, "Hermione, are you free this Saturday?"

"I'm sorry but no."

"Really? What are you doing?"

"I'm going on a date with Harry."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Forget about it. Forget I even asked."

"Okay. Whatever you say Draco."

Draco felt sad. He wanted to ask Hermione out on a date too. But he couldn't since he was too late. He went to class and felt fear on his way there. He thought feared he would be given detention but he was actually fearing something else.

At the end of the classes, Draco went to the common room and he did all his homework. Hermione went in the portrait but she was with someone else.

Draco turned his head and saw that it was Harry. He felt angry. He didn't know why but he felt it. He felt like he wanted to hurt someone.

He tried to focus on doing his homework again but he couldn't. He seemed to be eavesdropping on their conversation. He tried to make out the words they were saying but he couldn't.

He heard them stand up but he didn't turn his head. Instead, he tried to listen more intently.

He heard them say their farewells and Hermione went back to the common room with a huge smile. This smile was the most joyous smile Draco had ever seen Hermione smile ever since he met her.

He knew something good happened between them. Something good for Hermione and Harry but something that could be the total opposite for Draco.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Okay fine."

Author's note: Well, that's chapter three… Do you like it? Please tell me… please review… I promise that I'll update faster if you review… Thanks! sorry for wrong grammar and spelling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Telling Ron

"Well, what did you and Harry talk about that made you smile so much?"

"Let's sit down for a while" Hermione led Draco to the couch and they sat down.

"Okay. Will you tell me now?"

"Sure. Harry told me that he liked me and not as a friend but more than that. He said he had a crush on me since 5th year and it was only this year that he had the courage to tell me he liked me. I said I like him too and then he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Hey, umm… I should probably sleep now. I'm quite tired today. Goodnight Hermione!"

"Goodnight."

Draco went to his room. But instead of going to bed, he went to the balcony and took a seat.

Draco couldn't help but feel jealous. He envied Harry for he has Hermione as his girlfriend and best friend. He wished he was in Harry's place.

He started to cry. He was in love with Hermione and he was too late. Hermione was already taken. Taken by Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He could never compete with that.

He went back inside and took a peek at the common room. Hermione wasn't there already so he assumed she must have slept.

All night, he was awake. He was awake, thinking about Hermione. She was the first girl to ever melt the ice in his heart. She was the first girl to make him feel like this. She was the first girl that ever showed him true love.

Morning had come and he still wasn't able to sleep. He took a quick shower and went down to the common room.

It was still dark outside so he didn't leave yet. He sat in front of the fire and kept thinking. His thoughts devoured him.

He stood up and went back to his balcony. He looked at the sun going up and enjoyed the view. It was beautiful to his eyes. He could have enjoyed the view more but his heart and mind wasn't at peace.

He heard a knock and he opened the door. He saw Hermione and she still looked lovely even though she didn't take a bath yet.

"Draco, I was wondering, will you wait for me? I mean, I want to go to the library and it's still pretty early and there will be no one there. I just want someone to come with me. But if you don't want to, it's still okay."

"Of course. What will you do in the library?"

"I want to look something up."

"Oh okay."

"Thanks!"

Hermione left Draco's room and she took a quick shower herself. She went down to the common room and Draco was waiting for her by the couch.

"I'm ready. We can leave now."

They left and went to the library together. Not much students were awake and no one was in the library.

Hermione found a book and she started reading a small article. After, she signaled to Draco that they could leave.

"So, what did you read?"

"Something you wouldn't be interested in."

"Just tell me. You never know. I might be interested in it."

"It's about our new lesson in Transfiguration.."

"Okay. Now that, I'm definitely not interested in."

"See? Told you so."

They went to the Great Hall and they entered together. Only a few first years were there so they didn't really care.

After a few minutes, students of all years came barging in the Great Hall. Hermione saw Harry and Ron so she waved at them.

"Hey Mione!" the two boys said in a lively tone

"Hey Ron! Hey Harry!"

They started eating pancakes and toast.

"Harry, did you tell Ron yet?" Hermione whispered to Harry

"Not yet."

"When should we tell him?"

"How about now?"

"Okay. You tell him"

"Fine."

"Ron, we have something to tell you."

"What is it Harry?"

"Hermione and I are you know, together?"

"What! Since when?"

"Since last night."

"How?"

"I dunno. It just sort of happened."

"What do you mean it t sort of happened?"

"I mean I like Hermione and I asked her to be my girlfriend last night and she said yes and tomorrow, we're gonna go on a date."

"I'm so glad for you guys!"

"Thanks!"

"Have you kissed yet?"

"No"

"When are you planning to kiss her?"

"Dunno yet. But not now."

After they ate breakfast, they went to their classes as usual and did what they usually do.

At the end of the day, Hermione and Draco went to the common room and did their assignments together. They ended quite early so they just talked.

"Draco, who do you fancy?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Come on. Tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I dunno. Out of curiosity, I guess."

"Fine. I fancy no one."

"What!"

"Yes. What's wrong with the fact that I fancy no one?"

"Unusual. You have a lot of girls running after you and you fancy no one."

Draco didn't want to tell Hermione who he really fancied. If he did, it could ruin their growing friendship. If he couldn't have her, then he wanted her to be his friend, at least.

Author's Note: How was chapter four? Did you like it? Please tell me in a review. Thanks! I'll update fast if you just give me a review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the plot... Sorry but I forgot to put this in the earlier chapters... Please don't sue me...**

Chapter 5: The Date

Hermione woke up and took a quick shower. She wore a black tank top and fitting jeans. She tied her hair into a ponytail.

She went down to the Great Hall in a very excited mood. It was the day when Harry would take her out on a date.

She was glad that Harry liked her. Now, it was easier for her. She didn't have to choose anyone anymore. She had Harry.

She decided that Draco would only like her as a friend so she moved on and saw Draco as a friend only.

She started buttering a toast and Harry and Ron came in. Hermione and Harry waved together and they blushed slightly into a light shade of pink.

They started eating and talked. Harry and Ron were talking about quidditch so Hermione wasn't really paying attention.

Draco, on the other hand, kept looking at Hermione. She looked absolutely gorgeous in what she was wearing. Actually, she looked gorgeous in about anything.

He wanted to spend this day with her but she was going with Harry on a date. They were a couple already. It just pained him when he thought about that. He tried to push that thought into the back of his mind but it seemed impossible.

He just kept thinking about Hermione but when he thought about her, he thought about her and Harry.

He decided he wouldn't just sit back and watch them. He decided to make a move. He knew a lot of girls were after him. It was true. He would get to know them better and maybe he'll like them too. You know, give them a chance.

Hermione and Harry walked out of the Great Hall holding hands. Hermione shivered at the touch of Harry's skin and it sent chills down her spine.

They walked out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade. They went to the Three Broomsticks first and drank butterbeer.

"Hermione, so, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You're okay with the you know of your parents?"

"Yeah. I still miss them and I still love them but I have to move on, right?"

"Yeah. Hermione…"

"What is it Harry?"

"I love you." Harry said while turning into a deep shade of red. Hermione was shocked but she replied, "I love you too."

They finished their drinks and went out. They walked around and Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder while holding hands.

They went to a quiet place and watched the sun go down.

"The sunset is beautiful." Said Hermione

"It sure is. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You're more beautiful."

"Thanks Harry."

They went back to Hogwarts and went in their separate ways. Hermione went back to the head's common room and found Draco reading a book on the couch.

"So, how'd your date go?"

"It went pretty good."

"Like how good?"

"Very good."

"Did you kiss?"

"No. But for the first time, we said I love you to each other."

"Nice. I'll… I'll get back to reading."

"Okay."

Draco started reading his book again but he couldn't concentrate._ Oh my god! What's wrong with me? Am I really in love? It's just painful. Sure they didn't kiss but they said I love you to each other. I wish I was Harry whom Hermione said I love you to. I love her so much. Okay. I just have to relax. I'll take a bath and clear my head._

He placed the book on his desk and he went in the bathroom. He locked the doors and started undressing himself, revealing his toned skin and his abs and muscles. His body was great. It was perfect. He ran his hand through his hair which was just hanging around his face.

He got in the bathtub and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go to dinner. He wanted to stay there.

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. It's such a pretty name. But the person who owns that name is the best. I love her. Everything about her is just perfect. Her beautiful chocolate eyes, her hair, her 10000 megawatt smile, her body curves, her flat stomach, her perfect shaped lips, her smooth skin, her rosy cheeks and lastly, her personality._

Draco couldn't stop thinking about her. He then thought about his plan to move on. The question now is, who is the lucky girl? _Slytherin, self-centered. Ravenclaw, smarty pants. Hufflepuff, goodie-good, Gryffindor, hmm… not really bad so Gryffindor it is._

Now, he knows from which house but which girl?

Author's note: Is it nice? Please tell me. I'll continue to update if you send me a review. Yes. That's all you have to do to be able to continue reading this free fanfic story… Just kidding lol. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except the plots... **

Chapter 6: Harry Finds Out

The next day, Draco sat down and ate breakfast. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to see if which girl is lucky for him.

He looked at all the Gryffindors and no one had attracted him except for one person, Hermione Granger. The more he thought about her, the more she seemed perfect.

_What will I do? I can't find anyone. No one can ever compare to Hermione. She's perfect. There is no girl in this world that can compete with Hermione_. He finally gave up his search so he stood up and went to the portrait. He said good morning to the lovely couple in the portrait and he said the password.

He went in and he walked up the stairs leading to his room. He went out to the balcony and sat down.

For the first time in his life, he was able to hear the beautiful song that birds sing. He loved watching the clouds slowly move. He liked the feeling of the cool breeze that was caressing his face. But there was still something missing. The first girl he ever loved wasn't with him. Hermione wasn't there beside him.

Hermione went to pay a visit to the lake. She saw a man sitting on the side. She wasn't sure who it was but she was definitely interested to find out.

As she stepped closer, the face of this man grew more familiar. When she was beside him, she realized it was Harry.

She took a seat beside him and she sighed.

"Hi Mione!"

"Hey Harry!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I like this place. When classes come, I won't have the luxury to visit this wonderful place anymore. Why'd you come here?"

"Same as you."

Hermione rested her head on his right shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"Harry, you know, I never thought you'd like me."

"Hermione, I don't like you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't like you because I love you"

"Aww… I love you too."

Harry took Hermione in his arms and he gave her a hug. Hermione kissed his cheek softly. Harry. Stood up and he gave his hand out, "Let's go back inside."

Hermione took his hand and Harry helped her stand up. They went to the Head's Common Room and they sat down on the couch.

Hermione cuddled up to Harry as if she was looking for warmth. Harry placed his arm around her waist in a protective manner.

They didn't talk but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually comforting. Harry broke the silence when he whispered to her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione whispered back while getting closer to Harry.

Draco went down to get a glass of water but he saw Harry and Hermione sitting down on the couch. He sat down on the other end and waited for them to notice that he was there.

He couldn't wait any longer and he was starting to get jealous again. Especially since Harry had his arm around Hermione, the girl he loved. He cleared his throat and this time, the two looked at him.

"Hi Draco!"

"Malfoy." Harry said but he was still shocked that Hermione had called him Draco.

"Hey Mione! Harry, please. Call me Draco. I have a name too, you know."

"I know. But, are you actually being nice?"

"Yeah. I've changed. Ask Hermione. She knows."

"Hermione, is it true? Is it true that Draco Malfoy has changed?"

"Yes it is. He never wanted to be mean to us. He was mean to us because his father had told him to. If he didn't follow, his own father would have hexed him."

"Oh okay."

"Do you believe now Harry?"

"Yes but not fully yet."

"Draco, give him time. He'll fully believe you soon." Hermione said then she winked at him.

Draco nodded and he went back to his room. His thought once again started devouring him.

Draco was glad that Hermione winked at him but a wink didn't really mean something. Although there was joy in his heart, but did that wink have love in it or was it just a friendly wink? That was the question his mind had.

He couldn't answer the question himself. He wanted to ask her but his second thoughts would always interfere. He loved her, yes it was true. But she only saw him as a friend. He liked her and he didn't want to lose her. Even if it meant if he stayed in the friend zone for the rest of his life.

"Bye Harry!"

"Bye Mione!"

Harry had to leave since he promised Ron that they would hang out in the Gryffindor Common Room. As much as he loved Hermione, Ron was still his best friend and he couldn't leave him alone. Ever since he and Hermione started going out, Ron had been out of place.

Hermione went to Draco's door and she knocked. Draco answered it and Hermione went in.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No. I'm not doing anything at all."

"Good. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything. Come in."

"Thanks!"

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Wait, can we go out to the balcony first? I want some fresh air."

"Sure." The two stood up an they went to the balcony and they sat down on the couch.

"Better?"

"Better."

"What were you going to talk to me about?"

"Well……"

Author's note: That was chapter six. Do you like it? Please tell me in a review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Find out what they'll talk about in the next chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I only own the plots. I own nothing else. I never did and never will...**

Chapter 7: Second Thoughts

"I'm just kinda having second thoughts" Hermione said while looking away

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love Harry so much. I'm so glad that we're together. But I'm just afraid. We've been through many things, yes, but as friends and not more than that. He is my best friend."

"Then?"

"I'm scared that one day we might fight and our friendship will be broken. But if we do become friends again, it'll never be the same. It'll be uncomfortable when I'll be with him and when he'll be with me. I don't wanna lose Harry." Hermione said this while a few teardrops made their way down her cheek.

"That's understandable. You love him right?"

"Yes. I love him so much."

"If you love each other, then you'll withstand anything that'll come your way. If you break up, you'll always be friends. Even if it will seem uncomfortable in the beginning, later, the awkwardness will be gone."

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent."

"Thanks Draco. I really needed to talk to someone about this."

"My pleasure. It's my way of saying thank you for the time when you let me open up to you. It was a load of my chest. Now, I'm returning the favor."

"Draco…"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Well, you're a really great friend. I wish your father didn't want to hex you before. I could have used your friendship to comfort me these past few years."

That's when it struck Draco. He'll only be a friend. He'll never be anything more in the eyes of Hermione. Hermione will never see him as anything more than that. _Better a friend than nothing at all._

"I wish that too. Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"If you say so. I better be going now. Thanks again."

"Your welcome."

Hermione left Draco in the balcony and she went somewhere else.

The minute Hermione left, his tears were falling one by one. He was supposed to tell Hermione how he felt. But he didn't because it would be wrong.

She was with Harry and she just told him he was a great friend. Maybe they could be more than that but look at Harry. It took him six years before Hermione had any feelings for him and only God knows how long it'll take for Hermione to love him back. Maybe never.

Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Hermione. He was definitely in love with her. For the first time in his life, he felt love. A love that only he felt. A love that she would never return.

He walked around his balcony and he sat down again. He looked at the amazing view. He admitted it was beautiful but its beauty could never compare to the beauty of Hermione Granger, the first girl to take his breath away.

Hermione thought, _Talking to Draco isn't really bad. He is such a great friend. He knows what to say and what he says comforts me. I can really open up to him. Harry and Ron were always there for me but Draco seems to be the kind of person who I feel more comfortable around with. I was stupid to think that maybe I had a crush on him. He's just a new friend. Maybe Harry's the one._

She was in her room lying on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling then she grabbed her wand and her ceiling was decorated with a lot of stars. It looked beautiful.

Draco looked at the time and it seemed like he had skipped lunch without noticing. He was still in the balcony thinking about her. It seemed like when he thought about her he didn't really care about what happens to the world.

He stood up and he went to the Slytherin Common Room. He sat down on the couch. A sixth year boy saw him and asked him, "Who are you looking for?"

"Blaise"

"Wait here. I'll call him."

A few minutes later, Blaise came down.

"How are you Draco?"

"I'm fine."

"You?"

"I'm great. So, what do you want?"

"I have to talk to you about something."

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Before we talk, can we go to the lake first? I'll feel better there."

"Sure."

They went down to the lake and they sat on the grass 1 meter away from the lake.

"Draco, it seems like it's been so long since you and I actually talked."

"I know. Sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I understand. We're near the lake now, will you tell me what you want to talk about?"

"Yeah. Something's bothering me. It's…"

Author's note: That's chapter seven. How was it? Please tell me. Please review. It's quite obvious what he wants to talk about isn't it? Lol…. Okay… Please review so that I'll update faster. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamier: I don't own anything... Oh yeah! I do own something... I own the plots but nothing more...**

Chapter 8: Talk With Blaise

"I haven't told you this, but I like Hermione Granger."

"What? As in friend like or more than that?"

"More than that."

"What about Pansy?"

"The truth is, Pansy and I agreed that we would pretend like we were a couple but we actually aren't. It was just to stop our fathers from annoying us. We only see each other as friends."

"Okay. What's bothering you?"

"I like Hermione but Harry and Hermione are kinda together. They love each other. I want Hermione to know I love her but I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that if I tell her she'll get mad then she won't be my friend anymore."

"That is a problem."

"What do I do Blaise?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you. Maybe you should just stay back and let them be. If you love her, then you only want her happy. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Does Potter make her happy?"

"I dunno."

"When she's with Potter, does she look happy?"

"Yes."

"There you go. If Potter makes her happy then let them be together. Don't do anything. You'll only break her heart. You don't want that do you?"

"Never."

"That's your solution."

"I'm not sure if it can really help me. I love her so much. But thanks anyways for the advice."

"Anytime."

Draco stood up and left. He went to his room and kept thinking. Talking to Blaise was useless. It didn't help him at all. _There's really nothing I can do. I'm hopeless. But Blaise did make sense. Harry does make her happy and I want her to be happy. Yeah. Maybe I'll just let them be together. I don't want to separate them and cause Hermione sadness. I would never do that._

Draco thought of an idea on how to get to know Hermione better without possibly hurting her. He got a piece of parchment and wrote something on it. He went to the owlery and sent the parchment to Hermione.

Hermione was in her room listening to music on her mp3 player. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. It was still beautiful but this time she changed it to become like a sky. It would have sunrise and sunset and the stars and all that.

It was still 2 in the afternoon so her sky was just blue with clouds and the sun. She took off her earphones and turned off her mp3 player.

She got up and she was supposed to go to the common room but she heard a tapping noise. She looked at the window and there was an owl there.

She opened the window and the owl came in. It had a piece of parchment tied to its leg. She untied the parchment and she read what was written:

Hi! I'm sure you're wondering who I am but I prefer not to tell you. You might get mad at me for some feelings I have which I know you'll never return. I thought we could be like chat mates or something like that or whatever it is you call it. Will you be my chat mate?

Hermione blushed and knew someone admired her. She didn't want to disappoint the gut so she got another piece of parchment and wrote on it. She tied the parchment on the owl's leg and gave the owl a little treat.

The owl went out the window and flew away.

_Did she receive it? Will she reply? What if she won't? I'm hopeless._ Draco was in his room thinking about that. He was pacing back and forth then an owl flew in his open window. He read the parchment and it said:

Sure. So, what do you wanna write about?

Draco was very happy that Hermione replied. He quickly got another parchment and wrote on it. He gave the owl a little snack and it flew away on its own.

Hermione waited for the reply of her admirer. She opened the window ahead for the owl to come in. She was about to leave but the owl flew in and landed on her desk.

She got the parchment and it read:

What's your favorite color?

Hermione wrote on the same paper since there was a lot of unused space. She tied it on the owl's leg. The owl left immediately but before that, ate a small cookie from Hermione's hand.

Draco's owl came back and he read it.

Nice topic to start with. I'd have to say pink. You?

Draco answered her and they kept sending messages back and forth. They did this until they had to stop since it was already time for dinner.

Hermione left her room and went down to the Great Hall. She didn't tell Harry about her secret admirer because she was afraid he would get jealous and get mad at her.

She sat down beside Harry and they hugged. They stopped since they noticed that the people in the Gryffindor table were looking at them. They broke the hug and blushed. They started a conversation between them and Ron.

They were talking about their favorite kind of sweets but they were interrupted by Dumbledore who was making an announcement.

"As you've noticed, we skipped the Halloween Ball for reasons which I am not free to discuss. This announcement is for the seventh years only. Our next ball which is a month away is the Winter Ball. Since this is your last year, you will be wearing muggle clothing in relation to your lesson. Only seventh years are going but younger years can come if invited to be a partner of a seventh year student. That is all. Thank you. Please proceed eating."

Noise in the Great Hall grew louder. The seventh years were talking about their plans or who'll be their date. After a while, they started eating again and the noise lessened but it was still there.

"Harry, Hermione, who should I take?"

"Relax Ron. You'll find someone." Harry said while stuffing food into his mouth.

"It is still a month away. You still have a lot of time." Hermione said

"I guess you two are right." Ron said but ended the conversation and ate again.

Author's note: Well, that's chapter 8…. Do you like it? Want me to update? Just review and I promise that I'll update faster… Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dream in the Tub

Hermione liked her secret admirer. He was really funny and kind of sweet he gave her a lot of compliments.

This is what they wrote on a piece of parchment once:

Will you tell me your name?

No. But I'll give you the name of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

What's her name?

Hermione Granger

Hehehe… This Hermione, what makes her beautiful?

Everything.

What do you mean everything?

Everything about her makes her beautiful.

Wow. I wish I was her.

You are her.

I know. Hehehe… Thanks for the compliment by the way.

You're welcome.

Draco had a lot of fun sending messages back and forth with Hermione. He got to know her better and the more they send messages to each other, the more he falls in love with Hermione if that was possible.

Draco was in the Common Room that day and classes were already done and he had finished all his homework. He was reading a book when Hermione came in.

"Hey Mione!"

"Hey Draco! What cha reading?"

"I'm reading Hogwarts: A History."

"Nice choice. I didn't know 'The Draco Malfoy' was interested in books."

"Well, what can I say? I'm really bored so I thought, 'Why not read a book?' And so I did."

"Okay. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

"Have a relaxing bath."

Hermione went to the bathroom and slowly took off her clothes. She prepared her bath and once again, she lit scented candles and did everything she usually does when she takes a long and relaxing bath.

She got in and drowned herself in her thoughts. She still missed her parents. She kept thinking about what she could have done.

A few minutes later, Hermione fell asleep.

This time, her dream made her more depressed.

_She was in her room sleeping peacefully. She woke up since there was a loud bell ringing. She knew it was the signal that the war had started. She looked out the window and saw everyone going out of the castle and attacking the deatheaters._

_She changed quickly and grabbed her wand. She ran down the stairs and went out. Her parents called out to her and she turned her head in search for them._

_Hermione finally caught sight of her parents and she ran to them._

"_Surprise honey!"_

"_What's going on here? An activity or something?"_

"_No. It's a war. You have to go. You two can't defend yourselves. Go back where you came from."_

_Hermione's parents nodded and started running away. A deatheater came near her and spoke, "Those are your parents right? There is no doubt that they are muggles."_

_Hermione couldn't speak. She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. The deatheaer spoke again but finished it with an evil smile. "I'll kill them." _

_She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the deatheater who was chanting a curse. She tried to cast a spell but her mind was blank and she couldn't say anything._

_The deatheater finished his chanting and a red light went out from his wand. Hermione saw her parents then the red light reached them and they fell to the ground._

Hermione screamed no and she was awake. Tears started streaming down her cheeks while Draco was pounding on the door shouting.

"Hermione, are you alright? What happened?"

Hermione didn't answer him but she grabbed her towel and dried herself. She slipped in the bathrobe that she had prepared earlier and she went out.

"Hermione, are you okay? What happened in there?"

"It was just a nightmare. That's all. I fell asleep when I was in the bathtub. There's nothing wrong. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Mione, If you want to talk about it, I'll be in my room."

"Okay Draco."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Draco left and went to his own room. Hermione locked the door and she grabbed her pajamas. She dried her hair with a towel and she went outside.

_What did the dream mean? I should have protected them while I had the chance. Why didn't I do anything? Why did I just let them die?_ These were her usual thoughts and she blamed herself for her parents' death.

Hermione couldn't sleep that night and when she did, she dreamt of the same thing. Everytime she woke up, she would be breathing heavily and she would be sweating so much while tears made its way down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in any longer so she ran outside and she started banging on Draco's door.

"Draco, wake up. I need to talk to you."

Draco heard Hermione banging her fists against the door so he stood up and opened it and found a crying Hermione.

She ran inside and she cried on Draco's chest making his shirt soaked with her tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Let's go out to the balcony. The night sky helps comfort me..."

Draco led Hermione out to the balcony and they sat down.

"What happened?"

"I… I… I…"

Author's note: How was chapter nine? Do you like it? Please review and I'll update faster. Promise! Please review… Thanks! What happened to the rest of my reviewers... I'm waiting... I posted this anyways so hat I wouldn't let my other reviewers down... Please review... I miss it... By the way, who is ... ( )? Please tell me who you are and thanks for the review... You too Mollie R. Moony... Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the plots. Please don't sue me…. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the plots… Remember… I only own the plots… Nothing else…**

Chapter 10:

"I don't know if you know this but my parents died during the war."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"They came here to surprise me but the war had just started. I told them to leave and they were about to but a deatheater stood in their way. My parents tried to explain that they were muggles but the deatheater killed them without hesitation."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. When I was the bathtub, I fell asleep and dreamt the same thing. Only this time, I had a chance to protect them but I didn't. I just stood there and watched my parents die right before my eyes. It's all my fault. It's my fault why they died. I could have protected them but I didn't"

"Hermione, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault. That was just a dream."

"But in reality, I could have gone with them until I knew they were safely home. It's my fault."

"It isn't. You had other things to attend to. If you weren't there, more people would have died."

"Draco, these are my parents. They gave me my life. I love them." Hermione looked up and her hazel eyes met Draco's silver-blue ones while tears streamed down her cheeks.

She rested her head on Draco's chest and she started to cry again.

Draco didn't want to say anything anymore. He hugged her and patted her back. Hermione felt Draco's arms hugging her so she hugged him back. Draco thought, _Poor Hermione. I've never seen her this sad before. I feel bad for her. She's such a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve this_

About an hour later, Hermione had cried herself to sleep. Draco carried her to his bed and he gently layed her down.

Draco looked at Hermione sleeping peacefully and then he thought_, Hermione looks beautiful when she's asleep. She looks like an angel. Damn! Harry's a lucky bastard. He has Hermione, my angel. I wish Hermione was mine. I love her._

Draco didn't sleep that night. He just sat down beside her and he stared at her still amazed by her beauty. He really loved her and he wished that they would stay like that forever. You know, Draco watching over Hermione and trying to shield her from the pains of this cruel world.

The next day…

Hermione woke up due to the sun almost burning her face. She was wondering where she was. This wasn't her room. It was decorated in green and silver and not in red and gold.

She rolled over to the other side and she found Draco asleep on a chair. She recalled what happened last night and she remembered talking to Draco. She assumed that Draco must have carried her to his bed when she had fallen asleep.

She stood up quietly not wanting to wake Draco from his sleep. She walked silently to the door and opened it. Draco heard the door and he turned his head to see an escaping Hermione.

"Morning Hermione!"

"Morning!"

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime."

Hermione left and she went into her own room. She grabbed her school uniform and then she went inside the bathroom. She took a quick shower, wore her clothes and went out.

She found Draco in the common room staring at the blazing fire.

"Draco, won't you take a shower now? Classes are about to start in one hour and God knows how long it takes you to prepare yourself and you still have to eat your breakfast."

"Oh! Sorry Mione. I'll go take a shower now. See you later." Draco stood and went inside the bathroom while Hermione left.

Hermione went down o the Great Hall and found Harry and Ron talking about something seriously. She went near them and when they saw her approaching, they quickly ended their conversation.

"Hey guys! What were you talking about?"

"Hey Mione! Nothing."

"Come on. Tell me!"

"It's really nothing."

"If you do not tell me, I'll turn you into little bunnies."

"Okay. Okay. We were talking about quidditch and a new plan."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Well, we know you wouldn't be interested in this so that's why we said nothing."

Hermione didn't answer but she started eating. Ron, who was eating like a pig, started mumbling something.

"What are you saying Ron?"

Ron swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "How are the two of you going?"

"Fine. Everything's just fine."

The trio stood and they left the Great Hall and went to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures. They liked that subject. After all, Hagrid was the one teaching that.

After all their classes…

"Hermione, I have quidditch practice but it'll only be short. Will you watch me during practice?"

"Of course."

"Then after I take a shower, maybe we can go to the lake. Is it okay?"

"Yeah."

Hermione sat on one of the stands and she watched as Harry and the other team members go around in their brooms. She continued to watch them but she was thinking of a different thing, _Last night was weird. I talked to Draco about my parents' death and how I really feel when I have never talked about that with Harry or Ron. I remember his eyes. They were beautiful. But there was so much sadness in his eyes. I have never seen that before. Maybe it was because he had to hide his feelings before since his father wasn't alive._

Hermione was so into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the practice was over.

"Hermione… Hermione… Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for starters, I have been trying to get your attention for about 15 minutes already."

"Really? I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"It's okay. Thinking about what?"

"Us." Hermione had too lie. Otherwise, he would be jealous.

They went to the lake and sat down on the field.

"Hermione, I love you." Harry said while cupping her cheek with his hand. He tilted his head and he brought his face closer to Hermione's until there faces were an inch apart.

Author's Note: Hey! How was this chapter? Please tell me by reviewing. Want me to update soon? Just review and your wish is granted. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Okay…. J.K. Rowling owns them and I am definitely not her so in short… I don't own anything except for the plots… Thanks!**

Chapter 11:

_Last Chapter…._

"_Hermione, I love you." Harry said while cupping her cheek with his hand. He tilted his head and he brought his face closer to Hermione's until their faces were an inch apart._

This chapter…

Hermione looked into Harry's emerald eyes and then she closed her hazel ones and so did Harry. But at the same time they pulled away.

"Harry, I'm really sorry. I just can't do this. It doesn't feel right. I love you, yes it's true, but as a friend. I just realized that I only feel brotherly-sisterly affection for you and it'd be wrong if I kissed you or if we were together. When I look into your eyes, I find friendship and nothing more. I'm so sorry."

"Hermione, it's okay. I feel the same way too. You are like my sister. I love you too but in a friendly way."

"So we're okay?"

"Definitely."

Harry stood up and he stretched out his arm offering to help Hermione. Hermione grabbed his hand and she stood up. They walked back to Hogwarts laughing about something Ron did when he tried to impress Lavender.

It was time for dinner and they entered the Great Hall together. They both took their seats and started putting food into their plates while Ron was eating like he hadn't eaten for years.

Dumbledore stood and made an announcement, "I hope that all of the seventh years have everything that they need for the ball which will take place the week after next. I'm expecting that the heads will start planning the ball with the prefects. Well, that is all. Please continue enjoying your dinner."

Hermione left the Great Hall earlier than usual but before that, she dropped by the Slytherin table and told Draco to inform the prefects that they'll have a meeting in the Head's Common Room.

She went up to portrait and found the couple. She said the password and then she entered. She went up to her room and got parchment and quill. She went back down and found Draco with Pansy, Blaise, Lavender, Harry, Lisa, Justin,Terry and Susan..

"Thanks for coming here on such short notice. I'm letting Lisa, Pansy and Harry handle the music. Susan, Blaise and Lavender will handle the food whileTerry andJustin will be in charge of the table, chairs and the stage and lastly, Draco and I will be in charge of the decorations. Is everything okay?"

"Yes Mione" All of them said together.

She handed the two groups parchment and quill to list down ideas and she sent them in the different corners.

"Ideas for the decorations of the walls?"

"Maybe the walls will be like a big picture. It would be like a forest that's covered in snow and it'll make it seem like you're going through it."

"That's nice. Can you take down notes?"

"Okay."

"I was thinking, maybe during exactly midnight, there'll be fake snow falling lightly and flating ice crystals."

"That's nice. I like that."

"I think that'll be it."

"Should we hire a photographer?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should. It'll be great. We can remember our last Winter Ball."

"Okay. I think that'll be it for us."

Hermione went to the other groups and she finalized everything. She let Draco arrange the notes that Dumbledore required.

After everybody left, Hermione changed into her nightgown and she changed. _What will I do tomorrow? I'll shop for my dress. Wait! I don't need to. I already have a dress. I remember. I brought the dress that my mom gave me for last year's birthday and if I don't think it's right, I still have the dress that I used during one of my cousin's debut. So practically, tomorrow, I have nothing to do._

Hermione couldn't think of anything so she decided that whatever should happen tomorrow will happen.

After the meeting, Draco went directly to his room. He changed into his pajamas then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He went back to his room and he slipped in his comfortable bed.

_Our planning was quite fast. Maybe that's because Hermione was with us. Tomorrow, I gonna buy my tux in Hogsmeade and maybe I'll go with Blaise. Its been long since I owled Hermione. I should owl her tomorrow._

Draco fell asleep moments later.

The next day, Draco woke up a little bit too early. He looked out the window and it was still pretty dark. He tried sleeping again but he couldn't so he took a shower.

He then brushed his teeth and he went out of the bathroom(by the way, he's still wearing a towel). He changed into loose jeans and a loose black shirt with a silver dragon on the center. He slicked his hair back as usual.

After grooming himself, he got a parchment and a quill. He wrote on it and then he went to the owlery and gave it to his owl to give to Hermione. By now, the sun had already come out and Hermione was definitely awake.

He slowly went back to the Head's Dormitory. He said good morning to the girl since the boy was nowhere in sight. He said the password and he went in.

He saw Hermione writing something on a piece of parchment.

"Hermione, what are you writing? Is that an essay?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on. Tell me."

"Okay. There's this guy who has been owling me and he says he's my secret admirer or something like that."

"Oh really? Seems like Harry has got some competition."

"Not really. Harry and I broke up."

"What! When?"

"Yesterday. We realized that we were only meant to be friends and that we only feel brotherly/sisterly affection for each other."

"Too bad."

"It's really okay. Harry and I are still best friends."

Hermione resumed writing on the parchment then she went up to her room. Draco went up to his room too after Hermione had left. _I finally have a chance. Harry is out of the picture and I can make my move._

Hermione was writing on the parchment to reply to the guy. By the way, this is what the mysterious guy sent her:

Hi! I know it's been a long time since I owled you and I'm sorry. It's just that I had a lot of things to do. So, are you going to the ball?

Hermione replied and she gave it to the owl while feeding it a cookie. She went down to the Great Hall and started eating her breakfast with Harry and Ron who were talking about quidditch.

Draco was pacing back and forth in his room. He waited for the owl to fly right in the window. He started having a countdown from 5 to 1. Exactly after he finished, his owl flew right in and it landed on his table.

Draco took the parchment that was in the owl's mouth and read it:

It's okay. I was also quite busy too. Yes, I'm going to the ball. Please don't reply. Owl me again in the evening. Thank you!

Draco was glad that she responded. He went to the Great Hall and sat in his usual seat. He started piling food to his plate and he started talking with Blaise.

"Have you bought what you're supposed to wear during the Ball, Blaise?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"I was gonna buy today. Wanna come?"

"Okay."

Draco stopped talking and resumed eating. After they finished eating, Draco and Blaise stood up and they left the Great Hall.

Author's note: Hey! How was this chapter? I promise I'll update and I really will. All you have to do is review and I promise I'll update faster. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this… Ask everyone… I only own the plots… Thanks!**

Chapter 12: Hanging Out

Together, Draco and Blaise left Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade. There was a new store that opened there called "Muggle Clothes". That's where the seventh years bought all their dresses and tuxes for the ball.

They went to Muggle Clothes and bought their tuxes. There was still time before it would be dark so they went to Three Broomsticks. They both had butterbeer and started telling each other what was going on.

They went back to Hogwarts and then Draco went to his room. He got a piece of parchment and wrote on it. He got his quill and ink then he went down to the Great Hall for dinner but before that, he went to the owlery and sent it to Hermione.

Hermione was in her room, finishing her essay, when a owl started tapping on the window. She opened it and read:

Hi! It's already evening. You said you were going to the Ball, who are you going with?

Hermione replied then she gave the owl a small cookie and it flew away. She got her quill and ink bottle and she ran down to the Great Hall since she was already late. She sat down in her usual area.

She piled food into her plate and started eating.

Draco was talking with Blaise and then an owl dropped a parchment on his plate. He opened it and it read:

Hey! I'm not going to the ball with anyone. How about you?

Draco replied and they kept owling each other back and forth until they both went up to their rooms.

At the end of the night, this is what they had sent each other:

"I'm not going with anyone too. What about Harry?"

"Harry and I broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We just realized that we only saw each other as friends."

"Oh okay."

"So, when do I get to meet you or know your real identity?"

"How about during the ball?"

"That sounds good."

"Perfect! Meet me in the center 2 minutes before midnight."

"Okay. Night! I have to sleep. I feel tired."

"Goodnight! Sweet dreams!"

Draco went to sleep with a smile. There was so much joy that he felt.

After Hermione received the last parchment that was owled to her, she placed the parchments in a small box which she placed the rest of the parchments that she received.

She changed into her pajamas then she sat down on a chair, facing a mirror. She got her brush and she brushed her straight brown hair.

She slipped in her bed. She looked up her ceiling and stared at the stars and the moon. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

The next day, Hermione woke up, took a bath, brushed her teeth, wore her clothes and brushed her hair. She went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ron were already there eating like pigs as usual. She sat down across Harry and she started putting pancakes on her plate.

"Harry, who's the lucky girl that you're taking to the Winter Ball?"

"It's a secret. You'll know during the ball."

"Okay. How about you Ron?"

"It's a secret too."

"Wait, do you two know each other's dates?"

"No. We didn't tell anyone."

"Hermione, who's yours?"

"I'm going by myself. But I haven't told you this, a guy has been owling me. We're going to meet during the ball."

"Do you know who?"

"I have no idea."

"Who could it be?"

"I dunno."

They continue eating breakfast but Harry and Ron were teasing her while eating.

"Hey Blaise!"

"Hey Draco!"

"Can you come to the Head's Common Room later?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Why don't you just tell me now?"

"It's better if it's in private."

"Okay."

After eating breakfast, they left together. They went to the Head's Common Romm but Hermione was there so they went up to Draco's room.

Draco put a silencing charm and they started talking.

"I've been owling Hermione."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told me she would go to the ball by herself because they broke up with Harry. I told her I would meet her then. Should I go?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking a silly question like that?"

"She might not like me."

"She will. All the girls like you."

"But she's different."

"She may be different but she is still person and she capable of liking you and you're friends right?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well there you go. I promise she will like you. I don't think she'll hate you at all."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now is there another thing you wanna talk about?"

"Nothing else. You may go now. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Blaise left and Draco jumped on his bed then he sighed. He went down to the Common Room and Hermione was reading a book.

"Hey Mione!"

"Hey!" Hermione closed her book then she placed it on the table.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No. I was just rereading that anyways."

"Okay. Are you ready for the ball?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I bet you're going with Harry." Draco was saying this to erase her suspicion if she had any.

"No. We broke up."

"What happened?"

"We realized it was better if we were only friends."

"So who are you going with?"

"No one. You?"

"I'm going by myself too."

"That seems impossible to me."

"Why?"

"Like I said before, a lot of girls are running after you but you're not going with anyone?"

"No. I don't think a lot of girls are running after me, if there was, I would be crushed right now."

"You're right."

"Hey, today is Sunday, and we have no classes. Wanna go to Hogsmeade?"

"Okay."

The two left Hogwarts and they went to Hogsmeade. They drank butterbeer and they walked around and told each other stories of their childhood or stories about what their friends did.

They went back to Hogwarts since it was already getting dark. Together, they went up to their Common Room.

"Thanks for bringing me to Hogsmeade today."

"My pleasure. I should thank you too for coming with me."

"No problem."

The two sat down on the couch and they just stared at the blazing fire. The Winter Ball was approaching. The two were very excited for the same reason.

Author's note: I want to thank the people who keep reading this story. Thanks for all the reviews. Please review for this chapter. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this? I don't own anything except the plots….Thanks!**

Chapter 13: Preparation

A week had gone by and the Winter Ball was tomorrow. Everyone was excited especially the girls. Afternoon classes for tomorrow would be cancelled to give enough time for the students to prepare and for the Heads and the prefects to prepare everything.

Hermione woke up earlier than she usually did. She decided to go to the Common Room and stare at the fire for a while. She was surprised to see Draco sitting on the couch gazing at the blazing fire.

"Hi Draco! You're up early today."

"Hey! I dunno. I woke up but I couldn't sleep again so I went down here. You're early today too."

"It's only an hour before the time I usually wake up so I went down here too."

"Hey, wanna watch the sunrise?"

"Okay. It's not like I have anything better to do."

They went to Draco's balcony and they watched the sunrise. It looked beautiful. After a while they went back to the common room and they just talked. They took a shower later. Hermione first then Draco.

They went down together and entered the Great Hall. Hermione went to Harry and Ron while Draco went to his Slytherin friends.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron!"

"Hey Mione!"

"What's our first class today?"

"Double Potions."

"It will be a long day today." Hermione said then the three sighed. They hated Potions especially since it was handled by Snape.

After breakfast, they went to their classroom and waited for Snape to enter. A few moments later, Snape came in with his capes billowing behind him.

Snape instructed them to make a difficult potion by pairs. They could choose who they want their partners to be.

Harry and Ron were partners as usual so Hermione didn't have any. Fortunately, Draco asked her and she gladly accepted. This unusual pairing surprised the rest of the students but their whispers stopped when they realized how difficult this potion was and that it was a big part of their grade.

The rest of the period passed by and so did the rest of the classes.

Hermione had a lot of homework to do since the professors gave them a lot to do. The reason mainly because tomorrow would be half-day.

"Mione, aren't you going to dinner?" Draco asked.

"Nope. In case you forgot, we have a lot of essays and a lot of research work to do. I just don't have time for dinner if I want to finish."

"I understand. I should probably follow you. I'll just tell the house elves to bring us dinner up here."

"Good idea. Thanks Draco."

Draco rang the bell to call a house elf and one appeared right away. Draco told the house elf to bring food and pumpkin juice there and the elf followed.

Hermione and Draxco moved the couch and worked on their assignments on the floor together. They started with all their essays and luckily, they finished it earlier than what they had expected.

They took a break and ate their dinner. After eating, they did their research. They didn't need to go to the library because Hermione had dropped by there earlier and borrowed the books they might need.

They finally finished and they were lying on the floor. Until Hermione remembered they had Head duties. They quickly drank pumpkin juice and they went to McGonagall's office and they were right on time.

"You two will be patrolling the second floor corridors until midnight."

"Yes Professor."

They left and just talked.

"So Hermione, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. A little bit. You?"

"Same."

They were walking still talking about different topics and their interests which by the way, they have a lot in common. Hermione looked at her watch and it was already midnight.

She was tired so she directly went to her room and slept. Draco who was equally tired, slept right away too.

Draco woke up and went into the shower. He assumed that Hermione was already done taking a shower. He went back to his room, wore his school uniform and he combed his hair.

He went down to the common room and was surprised that Hermione wasn't there. If she left, it would have been too early. He went up to Hermione's room.

He knocked on the door but she didn't answer. He twisted the knob and he went in. Hermione was still asleep. He went closer to Hermione and once again, he admired her beauty.

He snapped back into reality and he started shaking her while saying, "Hermione, wake up. You're gonna be late."

A few minutes later, she finally woke up.

"Oh my God! What time is it? I'm gonna be late. Thanks for waking me up but I gotta go."

Draco left her but still amazed that 'The Hermione Granger' didn't wake up in time. He was heading towards the Great Hall when Harry and Ron stopped him.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She's taking a shower. She woke up late."

"Seriously."

"I am serious."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It seems impossible right?"

"Tell me about it."

They left and Draco thought he wasn't really hungry so he directly went to the classroom and waited.

_Oh my gosh! What happened to me? Why did I wake up late? Thank God Draco woke me up or I'd miss classes, _Hermione thought.

She was going to her first class now since there wasn't anymore time for breakfast. She sat down in a empty desk. No one was there yetsince she was early. She looked around and she saw someone in the corner.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I didn't feel like eating breakfast."

"Oh."

They stopped talking and there was an uncomfortable silence but it was broken since the rest of the students started piling up inside.

Classes went by and their free time for the preparation of the ball had come. Hermione went to the Great Hall and met Draco and the rest of the prefects.

Draco and Hermione started bewitching the Great Hall so that it would look like what they had planned. The rest were setting up or preparing the things they were assigned to. After they were done, they still had about two hours to prepare for the ball.

Hermione went to her room and picked her dress. She took a bath and went out. She wore her dress and her high heeled sandals. She wore light make-up, she did her hair and she was ready.

Draco wore his tux and he left his hair hanging around his face. He went down to the Great Hall and took a seat. Seventh years started filling the place and it was clear that the Winter Ball had started.

He looked all over the place for Hermione but he didn't find her. She was actually nowhere in sight. Suddenly, the huge doors opened and a beautiful woman entered.

Author's note: Please review… Thanks! Tell me what you think… Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plots… **

Chapter 14: The Ball

Draco's eyes grew wide and his mouth was hanging open. Hermione entered and she looked a hundred percent beautiful.

Her dress was a halter kind and it was white and it fell all the way down to her toes while diamonds outlined it. It was a little bit tight in the upper part and it formed her beautiful body perfectly.

Her hair was tied in a bun while some strands were hanging around her face. There was like glitter on her hair that made it shine with every light reflected.

Her make-up was simple but it was perfect. She place a little bit of blush and simple lip gloss. In short, she looked perfect.

All the guys looked at her and obviously liked her body. Some of their dates were angry since the guys kept gawking at Hermione.

Hermione entered the hall and did a quick scan. She saw Draco seating alone while some girls kept gawking at him. He looked nice. His hair was around his face and she had to admit, it made him look more handsome.

She then saw Harry with Pansy and then Ron with Lavender. She walked over to them and said,

"Hi! I didn't know you two were going with each other."

"Which of us?"

"Pansy and Harry."

"Well, Harry asked me to go with him and I said yes."

"How did he ask you?"

"Owl."

"Nice job Harry."

"I was shy to ask her personally so I just owled her."

She then turned to Ron and Lavender. "Ron, why didn't you tell me you were going with Lav?"

"I dunno. I just wanted you to find out tonight."

"Okay. Finally, you two are together. I was waiting for the two of you to realize your sparks."

The two didn't answer but they blushed. Hermione didn't want to be a fifth wheel so she left and sat in another table by herself. She saw Draco was still alone so she walked over to him.

"Hi Drake!"

"Hey Mione!"

"I was wondering, can I sit with you?"

"Of course you can."

They were going to talk but a boy from Ravenclaw asked Hermione to dance. She accepted the offer and the boy led her to the dance floor.

After the song, Hermione went back to her seat. Draco wasn't there and she saw him dancing with a girl. He looked bored but she thought he didn't want to hurt the girl. Another boy went to Hermione and asked her to dance.

Song after song, a guy always asked her to dance and she accepted each one. She finally left the dance floor to go to the buffet table so that she could eat a little bit.

She looked at the time and it was 11:30. She became more excited about meeting the guy. She couldn't wait. This guy could be the one.

Time passed and it was already 11:57. They had planned to meet a minute after. The song ended and she was in the middle of the floor. The couples started to leave and a song started playing. It was a muggle one. It was Back at One by Brian McKnight.

She looked around and realized she was alone.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
_

Draco went near Hermione and then he place his arms around her waist.

"Hey Hermione! It's me. I'm the guy who owled you." Hermione place her arms around Draco's neck and they stared into each other's eyes.

"So it's you? I should have known."

_The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real..._

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

_If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah...  
_

They didn't talk at all but the silence was comfortable.

_One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me...  
_

Draco leaned in while tilting his head. Hermione tilted her head then the two closed their eyes. There lips collided there emotions were expressed in that kiss. And the emotion was love. This kiss was their first kiss. The first kiss they experienced in their whole life.

It was perfect timing. The moment their lips touched, the snow started falling down. It was a beautiful scene. People envied the romance and the couples started dancing again.

_Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)  
_

They pulled back and they continued staring into each other's eyes. Hermione smiled and so did Draco. Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest while Draco place his chin lightly on Hermione's head and they continued dancing.

_So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart  
Cause... _

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me  
Four.. .repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...

Say farewell to the dark night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me... girl and...  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.

The song ended but they kept on dancing. They didn't care what happened anymore. The world didn't matter as long as they had each other.

At the end of the last song, they kissed again. They went back to their dorm together while holding hands as if they were afraid to let go.

Author's note: How was this chapter? Was it nice? Should I change it? Please tell me in a review… Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plots… Thaks…**

Chapter 15: a date and an invitation

Hermione woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning. She went in the bathroom and she took a shower. She kept thinking of the events that took place last night. She was glad that Draco was the guy and that things between them finally started.

She finished her shower and she took a towel and dried her body. She went back to her room and she started wearing her clothes. It was fitting red tank top and she wore her dark colored jeans. She didn't tie her hair but she let it stay down.

She went over her desk to arrange her stuff a bit and she found a parchment with Hermione written on the top. It read:

Good morning! I'm waiting for you in the common room and breakfast is there. Come down when you're ready.

Draco

She smiled then she went to the common room. She found Draco there sitting on the couch waiting for her. He obviously didn't notice that she was out. She crept slowly at Draco's back then she kissed his cheek as a greeting.

Draco turned his head then he smiled at her. He kissed her on the lips passionately in return.

"Morning love."

"Morning."

"Are you hungry? Let's eat breakfast. We have pancakes, waffles and toast. For drinks, we have pumpkin juice, coffee and water."

"That sounds delicious."

Hermione sat beside Draco and they started eating.

"What will you do today?"

"I was going to ask you to come with me to Hogsmeade. You know, as a date?"

"I'd love too Draco."

They continued eating and when they were done, Draco called a house elf to clear the table. Draco carried Hermione (wedding style) up to his room. She let Hermione down and he led her to the balcony.

Music started playing but Hermione had no idea from where.

"May I have this dance?" Draco said then he offered his hand while slightly bowing.

Hermione took his hand then they started dancing. At the end of the song, Draco kissed Hermione softly then he broke the kiss.

They went back inside to Draco's room and they played Truth or Dare. Draco didn't know what this game was until Hermione explained to him. They wouldn't be using a bottle but instead took turns. Draco was first.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Since when did you like me?"

"Since the first time I laid eyes on you. Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask the couple in the portrait if they were married, if they say no, you act like a priest and marry them."

"Okay."

Hermione went out and asked the couple, "Are you two married?"

"No."

"Okay then, we are all gathered here today to celebrate this joyous occasion. The marriage of these two. Do you, boy, take this girl to be your wife?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just answer."

"Yes. Do you girl, take this boy to be your husband?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer."

"Yes."

"Then by the power vested to me by the dare, I now pronounce you man and wife. This was just a dare. You're not really married."

"Hehehe... Are you two going back inside?"

"Yes."

"Password?"

"Oblivious."

They went to the Common Room and sat down on the couch.

"Should we continue the game?" Hermione asked.

"You decide."

"No."

"Then no it is."

Draco kissed Hermione then he licked her lips to ask entrance and Hermione opened her mouth. Their tongues started fighting for control over the other. They snogged for 5 minutes until they pulled back, gasping for air.

They stood up and they went to Hogsmeade for their first date. They went to Three Broomsticks first and drank butterbeer. After, they went out and they just walked around.

It was still snowing and if you blew, you could see your breath. Hermione shivered a little bit so Draco offered his coat to keep Hermione warm. Hermione refused but just snuggled up to him for warmth.

Draco took Hermione in his arms and tried to provide her warmth. He place his arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione was walking in front of him so Draco was till able to put his chin gently over her head. Hermione just held on to his arms and they continued walking in that position.

It was getting colder by the minute so they went back to Hogwarts. They went back to their common room and they just cuddled to each other in front of the fire.

During Christmas Break….

"Hermione, I'm going home. Do you want to come with me? I want to introduce you to my mom. I'm sure she'd love you."

"Okay Draco."

They got up and went to their own rooms. They started packing what they might need for their Christmas vacation. They magically made their trunks shrink and then they place it in their pockets.

Hermione and Draco went to the Malfoy Manor together. When they arrived there, Hermione's eyes grew wide in amazement. She knew Draco's mansion was big but she didn't know it was this big. It was beautiful. The floor was made of marble and there must have been about a hundred floors.

Draco noticed Hermione's reaction so he gave her a quick tour. The kitchen was big and so was the dining room. He took her to the living room and to the rest of the house but not to each room. Otherwise, it would take them forever until they finish the tour.

At the end of their tour, Draco took Hermione to his mom's study to introduce them.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger. She will be staying with us since her parents died."

"That's lovely dear. Hello Hermione! I am Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. It would be our pleasure if you stayed with us."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa."

"Okay. Thank you Narcissa."

"You're welcome. Draco, take her to a guest room. The best one is your floor."

"Yes mother."

They left and Draco took her to her room. She loved her room. It was very big and she had her own bathroom. There was also a balcony. Her bed was huge and the room was decorated with Slytherin green and silver.

She entered the bathroom and almost everything was gold except the soap, shampoo and conditioner and the mirror.

Draco brought her to his room which was so much bigger. She left his room and went back to hers so that she could start unpacking.

Author's note: Sorry for the late update! How was it? Please tell me by reviewing. I love your reviews and I need them to inspire me to keep typing. Please review… Thanks!


End file.
